Invation of the Forest Country
Plot Part I- The Decission's Made; Preporation to Invate the Forest Country? One day in the feared Ghost Village, has the secret rulers taken a decission. "We must take the Forest Country to get back the fear of our powers!" yelled a man in the shadows. The others agreed, and gathered their soldiers. "It shall be done in one day from now! First, we must find the last survivers of the dead Shi Clan!" The soldiers got ready to attack any second. A villager, heared this, and ran away to tell the rest of the world. The news soon reached Konoha, where Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi and some ANBU was sent to avoid the attack or stop them. The Kigakure council found the two known members of the Shi Clan; Madie and Kino. "Now, nothing can stop us from taking the Forest Country to make it Skull Country! Hahahahahahaha" The twins was angry for being used by the man, and started to whisper, "Let's kill him after the invation! What do you think?" "OK, but let's torture him first! Hahaha". The Soldiers gathered vilagers, who were Genin's or above. All the allies of the Forest Country started to travel towards the country to defend them. Plot Part II- The Invation Begins, Watch Out Morigakure The Kigakure troops sets off to the Forest Country. The other shinobi nations hurried to reach there before the soldiers. They're marching through the Skull Country. Team Yamato from Konoha are already in the Forest Village. Yamato asks the the Seven Forest Summoners if there is anything they can do. They answers that they can start with trying to hold them back until they've prepared their ninjas. Team Yamato meets some other ninja nation soldiers on their way and tells them to help them with holding Kigakure back. They all sets out to the end of the Forest Country, just to see the sea of the Kigakure army with murderouse ninjas. Plot Part III- The Battle at the Forest of Living The battle starts by the Ghost Village leader yells "Attack!". The Ghost army is over a thousand men larger than the army Mori prepared. The Kigakure soldiers uses only A and higher jutsus on Team Yamato. Naruto preforms the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, for so to make a them attack with Rasengan. Sakura uses her punsh into the ground, destroying the area. Sai uses his Ink Drawings Attack, and Yamato uses all of his Wood ninjutsu. The fight gets bloody and bloodier for each time anyone attacks. Half of the Ghost Village army is defeated, leaving only the toughest ones left. Being exhausted of using his Rasengan so many times, Naruto suddenly colaps down at the ground. Sakura notices this, and runs off to defend him, while he gets up. Sai's Ink attacks is just to no use, due to the enemy's jutsus. Sai puts the scroll into his backpoack and starts to attck with his sword, which takes a lot more of damage. One of the soldiers uses a weird jutsu, which gets Yamato's own shadow to try to kill him, which leaves him undefendable. Sakura takes a strong punsh to the ground to clear off some of the area to help Naruto. Naruto awakes, and preforms a weird kind of Rasengan at the one who's attacking Yamato. "Eat this you bastard!" yells Naruto when he sets the weird Rasengan into the soldiers stomach, sending him about 100 meters away. More and more soldiers takes later effects of their jutsu damage due their use of the Ghost Village super jutsus. Less and less soldiers makes it to stand up, and finally they all collaps on the ground. "Finally! The mission's over! Hey, Sakura, wanna go on a date when we come back to Konoha?" asks Naruto Sakura, which she reacts on with being frightened by something behhind Naruto. "What is it Sakura? I promise to pay this time!". Naruto turns around and sees a gigantic Wolf, which is like around two hundred times bigger than himself. "What is that?" aks Naruto and wlks bakc from the beast. "THIS IS MY ULTIMATE SUMMONING! THIS BEAST WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yells the Kigakure village leader on top of it. Naruto takes up a kunai, and throws it at the wolf, without any reactions. The wolf charges up power in his claws and jumps and them, but gets blocked by some sticky orange stuff. Team Yamato turns around and sees the Seven Forest Summoners on their greatest summoning creatures. "Sorry for being so late, but these beasts are so lazy!" says Gamataru. Plot Part IV- The Summoning Battle; Who's the greatest creature? Naruto, noticing that Gamatari is standing on top of Gamabunta. "Hey, Gamabunta! Why are you letting him stand on top of you?" yells Naruto to him. Gamabunta answers: "It's because..." said he, befor the wolf jumps at him, and grabbing him with it's claws. "Ah... that hurts!" yells Gamabunta. Hebiro's snake summoning opens its mouth to eat the wolf, and possibly eat the other ones too. In only a second, the wolf jumps off Gamabunta, and on Kumasi's bear summoning and bites him in it's neck. Hachima's bee summoning attack the wolf and stings so much, that it lets go of the bear. Gumou's spider summoning sends out spider webs and catches the wolf to the ground. Team Yamato runs off the area to watch from the treetops. Katsuyu's slug summoning attack thw wolf but misses the wolf, but hits the summoner, Kigakure's leader. The man gets sucked into the slugs mouth and disepears into it. "Good work man!" says Katsuyu to his slug. Watching his own summoner get ated, the wolf gathers up a shadow-beam in its mouth. "WATCH OUT!" yells Kumasi and the summoning beasts jumps off in the air. Torige's bird summoning gets hitted by the beam, with Hebiro's snake and Gumou's spider. The beam takes so much damage, that the beasts just falls into the ground. Gamabunta takes out his dagger and jumps at the wolf. Kumasi's bear scratches off the wolf's left eye and gets punshed back. Gamabunta land on top of it, and sticks the dagger into the wolfs back, causing the wolf to collaps. Hachima's bee sens off some honey to keep the wolf down, and Gumou's spider sends off some spider-webs to help keeping it down. The Seven Summoners send out each of their jutsus and hardly damages the wolf, killing it. Plot Part V- The Recovering of Ghost/Forest War; Kigakure's down again! Team Yamato returns to Morigakure village, with the Seven Summoners. They all needs to rest of the battle, and they needs to rebuild the great Forest of Living. Team Yamato sets off home to Konoha. But, before they comes out of the village, some Academy Students runs after them. Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! Sai! Yamato! Wait up!" says the young villagers. They stops and the academy students thanks them for saving the village from the Kigakure battle army. Then a tall man dressed in a weird flak jacket tells the kids to get back to the academy and practice on their jutsus. The kids says bye and Team Yamato leaves the village. Back in Konoha, Naruto tries to get Sakura on a date, which she always rejects. Back in Kigakure, the village leaders whispers about another attack to get their respect back and the rest agrees... Category: Fanon Story